1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to navigating a route using multiple modes of transportation. In some embodiments, a route is navigated via multiple modes of transportation using a vehicle navigation system and a mobile navigation system.
2. Background Art
Various examples exist of tools that provide route information based on travel via multiple modes of transport.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,229 issued to Rafiah et al. discloses an integrated journey planner. The integrated journey planner deconstructs user enquiries into information requests, each specifying a journey part using a single transport mode, e.g., rail, car or coach. The planner sends each request to one of a plurality of local and on-line databases, each corresponding to a different transport mode. Responses from the databases are reconstructed into multi-modal travel option(s) for the user specified journey, incorporating different transport modes. The multi-modal travel option(s) incorporates timetable travel information and non-timetable travel information. Also, a user can specify a geographical location and a transport mode to find the most suitable terminals and services for uni-modal point to point travel.
U.S. Application Publication No. 2006/0241857 discloses a navigation system, route search server, route search method, and route search program. A navigation system enables searching for an optimum route through a one-time route searching process where several destination or departure locations exist. The navigation system includes a point of interest (POI) attribute information database for accumulating POI attribute information, a network data edit means and a virtual node setup means. The navigation system determines whether there is a plurality of POIs in a certain departure location and/or a destination location by making reference to relevant data in the POI attribute information database. If there are several POIs, the virtual node setup means sets up a virtual node connected to each node of the plurality of POIs through links having identical link cost. The network data edit means then adds the virtual node to the searching network data, and a route search means functions to search for routes using the searching network data containing the added virtual node.